Krell
Belonging to a breed of demons known as Demonic Bounty Hunters, Krell was a Zotar hired by top demonic forces, such as the Source of All Evil, to track down and eliminated fugitive demons. His last assignment was to hunt down Belthazor for betraying the Source by saving the Charmed Ones, killing top demons and falling in love with Phoebe Halliwell. This final assignment led Krell to partner with Prue and Piper Halliwell to find Belthazor, a scenario that led to Cole Turner being exposed as Belthazor and to Cole killing Krell. Krell's hunt for Belthazor also led to Phoebe pretending she vanquished Cole and letting him go. Quick Facts Species: Zotar Breed: Demonic Bounty Hunter Hair Color: Grey Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Tracking, Sensing, Materialization, Lightning Bolts Vanquish Date: November 2000 Tracking Belthazor Using his power of tracking along with his ability to sense, Krell was able to track Belthazor to a cemetery in San Francisco where he was able to would the demonic soldier of fortune with his lightning bolt, wounding Belthazor's stomach. Belthazor however, managed to shimmer away and escape the hunter, but not before Krell acquired the scent of his blood, left behind on a tombstone. Intercepting the Halliwell Sisters Summoning Spell After creating the Belthazor Vanquish Potion, Prue and Piper Halliwell attempted to summon Belthazor to Halliwell Manor in order to destroy him. However, upon completion of the summoning spell, Krell materialized and proved impervious to the sisters' potion. Prue and Piper questioned who he was but before Krell could attack Prue used her power of Telekinesis to send Krell flying backward through the air. Piper, wanting to prevent the destruction of their grandfather clock, quickly froze Krell in mid-air. Determined to find out who he was, Prue asked Piper if she could just unfreeze his head so they could talk to him. Piper did so and Krell revealed he was a Zotar, a demonic bounty hunter hired to track down Belthazor. Growing impatient with Krell, Piper unfroze him and he flew backwards, destroying the grandfather clock. Piper told Prue it was worth it and after Krell got up the two were suspicious of the demon but allowed him to remain at the Manor to hear more about his plan. Working with Prue and Piper Realizing that Krell could help them locate Belthazor, Prue and Piper agreed to work with the demonic bounty hunter in order to track down their foe. The hunt for the demon led Krell and the sisters to an alley where Belthazor left his bloody coat. The coat however was picked up by a homeless man, who used it as a blanket. Krell acquired Belthazor's scent and attacked the homeless man, believing he was the demon's human counterpart. Prue and Piper quickly intervened and the man revealed he found the coat. Krell, Prue and Piper continued their search for Belthazor leading them to Cole Turner's apartment, where Phoebe found him wounded and called Leo Wyatt to heal him. However, Leo realized something was askew when he could only partially heal Cole's wound. After Leo healed Cole, Prue, Piper and Krell realized what tracking Belthazor's scent to Cole's apartment meant - Phoebe's love was the demon sent to kill them. As Phoebe and Cole spoke to one another in the apartment, her sisters and Krell entered and as they attempted to vanquish Cole, he grabbed Phoebe and held an athame to her throat. Cole the shimmered out with Phoebe leaving Krell and her sisters to continue in the pursuit of the demon. Krell's Vanquish As Cole and Phoebe shimmered into a cemetery in an attempt to deter Krell's ability to sense him, Phoebe knocked Cole to the ground and was ready to vanquish the demon but when Cole professed his love for her, she realized she couldn't destroy him. As Krell pursued them, the two ran into a Mausoleum where Cole vanquished Krell with an energy ball. Afterwhich, Phoebe told Cole to give her his jacket. She placed it on the ground and threw the vanquishing potion at it, in order to pretend she vanquished Cole. She then kissed Cole goodbye and told him to leave. He shimmered out and as Prue and Piper arrived, she told them Cole was dead. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Cole Turner Category: Season 3